Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness/Credits
Opening Miramax Films presents an El TV Kadsre Films production with production assistance by: Toei Company and Treet Films BIONICLE VII: SEA OF DARKNESS Concept Headed By: Pasi Peure, Sung Gim, and Takima Susima From an invention of Elkan Boukough Executive Produced by: Ryu Hamasaki Production Managed by: David Gim and Holly Mann Music by: Ryota Yamada and Rinava Studios: MRS - Cue, El Kadsre City Directors of Photography: Dave Bromley Art Director: Jacob Burquet Produced by: Takima Susima Written by: Sung Gim and Takima Susima Directed by: Pasi Peure Closing BIONICLE VII: SEA OF DARKNESS A Peure/Gim/Susima Production Starring: Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller Goro Yukimura as Hiroshi Yoshimura/Matoro Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu Garnet London as Pridak Hideki Takahashi as Ehlek Terrence Nash as Carapar Zeke Simpson as Kalmah Zinoviy Vasilyev as Mantax Kenta Hisakawa as Takadox, Vezon Minoru Hayashi as Ryota Maximino Kichirou Ito as Yuuto Maki, Premutated Pridak Kouki Hashimoto as Nik Nakahara Cal Gardener as Bristol Trent Ryota Ružička as Hikaru Kato, Teridax Marcel Casey as Dekar Hamilton/Hydraxon Jurou Yamashita as Takuya Yamaguchi Vendelín Černý as Aden Aylmer Sandra Harper as Teresa Donalds Qasim Amjad as Chinasa Opeyemi Ayumu Takahashi as Hachirou Oshiro Gregory Ayers as Maxwell Coupe Saburo Yamauchi as Yuota Francis Arata Tachibana as Souta Minami Rick Sowards as Nathanaël Philips Georgie Roderick as Bruce Willhelm Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon Misaki Fujita as Mitsuko Mori Minato Ueda as Seong-Jin Fukui Miguel Ferrer as Daren Elvis Willem Dafoe as Layne Stanley Sho Nakajima as Ryo Watanabe Yuudai Fujimoto as Souta Yamamoto Taro Yamada as Fred Tamashi Eric Stoltz as Frank Harriett Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua Christopher Berger as Turaga Vakama Vaughn Nathans as Turaga Nuju Maja Prebensen as Turaga Nokama Mervyn Cropper as Turaga Matau Akira Yamaguchi as Turaga Onewa Noach Irwin as Turaga Whenua Haruka Yukimura as Toa Lesovikk Shichirou Yamasaki as Nocturn Shouhei Fujita as Karzahni Arata Oshiro as Axonn Harve Bachchan as Brutaka Marvyn Atkinson as Zaktan Lorne Fear as Hakann Alger Black as Avak Jerrold Spence as Vezok Takara Maki as Thok Max Fairchild as Reidak Jepson Macías as Davey Stewie Ryoichi Yamaguchi as Rin Mishimoto Eustace Merrill as Makuta Icarax Yoko Mizushima as Roodaka Danica Reynolds as Helryx Osamu Ueda as Yuuki Maeda/Norik Ken Fujita as Hibiki Oshiro/Kualus Kazue Fukui as Yumi Koizumi/Gaaki Hayato Nakano as Sota Yamasaki/Iruini Takahiro Hisakawa as Jiro Kimura/Pouks Tarou Kawaguchi as Shiro Nakajima/Bomonga Merit Hongo as Akira Hall Eldon Timberlake as Josh Nelsen Jayden Phillip as Johnathan Knight Paden Albinson as Aric Irving Deon Scrivener as Gerald Sands Ryota Holt as Go Hawkerson Isamu Himura as Kenta Kato, Triangular Minato Maeda as Miyu Kato Hitomi Abe as Etsuko Kato Sunan Atitarn as Masaru Kato Yuzuki Maki as Masaru Kato Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato Zhong Ma as Suzu Kato Jon Ebne as Reynold Brent Rin Yamaguchi as Kuro Yoshimura Shizuka Matsushita as Minoru Yoshimura Brodie as Sammy Kimberly A. Gere as MURC employee #1 Brock Baker as MURC employee #2 Stéphane Archambault as MURC employee #3 Halil E.P.B. Gumar as MURC employee #4 Missy Jones as Jazz Club Dancer Special Thanks to Maurecia Bun and Duncan K. Withers Of Raining Cats & Dogs Ltd. of Cliffstown For the Spectacular Performance of The Amazing Wonder Dog Brodie Costume Designer: Susumu Bramley Casting by: Holt Casting Services Ltd. Cast Coordinated by: Jarrod Paine Voice Direction for The Various Creatures by: Christopher Berger and Jade Ray Rinava are: Ryu Judoku Ken Wasabe Kouki Ueda Kenelm Clarkson Jaylin Rounds Brendon Parker Rinava Thanks: Yamaha_Corporation.svg g&l.png Simmons-Logo-1.png Fender-Logo-JPG_1211322105.jpg Dean_Guitars_logo.svg.png Moog_Music_Logo.svg Audio Studios: Returned and Services League Power Network MRS - Cue Filming Studio: El TV Kadsre Television Centre - El Kadsre City Submarine Film Crew: Rene Koz Milo Kennith and Yoko Shirashi Submarine Captain: Commander Vinson Jenkins III (Vlokozuian Navy) Film Development: Regal Group Labs - El Kadsre City Eskque Labs - Abeta Telecine Colorization: TeleVision Group Eirabourne Ltd. Stunts Coordinated by: George Duncan James Stunt Performers: Alger Black George Duncan James George Woo-Jiao Maria Gillman-Sanchez Dennis Juan Jimenez Boogaloo Shrimp Marcel Jean-Perron Automobile Stunts: Alger Black Kenny Cameron Paul Russell All of the Special Effects Sequences Supervised and Directed by: Andrew Oaks Stop-Motion Animation: Mini-Mation Films CGI Animation Produced and Animated by: CiGiWOW CCGG CiGiWOW Render Farms Operated by: Dennis & Leon Jamison CCGG Render Farms Operated by: April Key Animation by: The CiGiWOW Animation Team (Dennis Jamison, Jim Corbin David, Juan de Silva, Maurecia Aichi, Gérard Subercaseaux) The CCGG Animation Team (Hiro Jones-Yamada, Deven Mann, April Key, Burnji Yarran) Pyrotechnic Effects and Automobile Stunts Set Up and Choreographed by: The Crazy Lads Stunt Show Special Thanks to Bruce D. and Captain Cockadoodledoo For Their Quality Live Special Effects Work Sound Effects by: Ronald Jenkins Prints by: Juvacolor Prints Shipped by: Vlokozuian Film Shippers Ltd. Filmed in Eskque® UltraVision 80 ACURADR1985.png Juvacolor_1983.png RecordedInDolbyStereo.png Promotional assistance provided by: DD1.png Technic1986.png PEPSI74.png This motion picture © MCMLXXXVII El TV Kadsre Television Network Screenplay © MCMLXXXVII El TV Kadsre Television Network Original score © MCMLXXXVII El TV Kadsre Records The story, as well as all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this film production is fictitious and no people, buildings, places and products are intended or should be interfered. An Production The Division of El TV Kadsre Television Network, A Vlokozuian Media Union Company with production assistance by Distributed by (Bob and Harvey Weinstein) Category:Credits Category:Film credits